


Moving On

by StrayKatgirl



Series: Natalya is Not a Heartless Pyscopath (and Alfred is Going to Prove it.) [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Belarus falls out of love, But she doesn't know how to convey that, F/M, Human & Country Names Used, My headcannon for Belarus, Russia accidentaly hurts Belarus, She doesn't actually love him, She's following her people's wishes, She's just a broken girl, So she does her best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrayKatgirl/pseuds/StrayKatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Belarus gets a broken arm (and heart), and America is there to pick up the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> I watched a Belarus x America video on YouTube and got this idea. I'm not sure how long this is going to be. Or where I'm going with this fic. Belarus is the only person I personally ship America with, so any hints at other ships with is unintentional unless said otherwise.

It was a few minutes before the world meeting was supposed to start. All the usual shenanigans were going on, because America was running late. Belarus didn't care about any of this, just wanting to talk to her brother. Not in the way she usually did. She was coming to apologize. You see, she wasn't actually in love with him. Her people wanted her to be with him, so she tried her best to do as they said. She just, didn't know how to say that. She didn't know how to act. She'd never actually been in love. So she took her best guess and stuck to that. But, recently, her people had lost that wish. Now, she was going to explain to her brother and tell him that she was sorry for everything she'd done to him. 

She ignored the confused looks at her demeanor. Her head was down and she was walking very slowly, dragging her feet. She didn't quite know how to explain what she had done. She had tormented him for years, never fully telling him why. As she found herself at his chair, she took a steadying breath and lightly tapped his shoulder. "Big Brother?" Russia flinched at his younger sister's voice. "Leave me alone, Belarus." She bit her lip, but pressed on. "Big Brother, I need to talk to you." He shook his head. "Leave me _alone_ , Belarus." She grabbed his arm. "Big Brother-"

"I SAID GO AWAY!" Russia suddenly roared and threw her to the wall. She felt her left arm hit it with a sickening crunch.

All the noise in the room suddenly stopped, all gazes on the two siblings. She looked up at her Big Brother, eyes wide with shock and pain as she clutched her arm. She didn't stop her bottom lip from trembling, but she did duck her head as she felt tears pricking her eyes. She could feel the stares, some pitying, others filled with satisfaction. She knew she wasn't liked, that she was feared by many countries. She didn't see her older sister's worrying gaze, or the Baltic's understanding ones.  Suddenly, and without warning, she jumped up and ran out of the room, holding onto her arm as it swung painfully.

When she got to the entrance hall, she was stopped by a warm body crashing into hers.  She heard a nervous laugh, accompanied by an apology. "Oh my gosh, sorry, Belarus, I didn't see you there, are you-" The American cut himself off when he saw the tears in her face and her limp arm. "Hey, are you okay? Natalya?" The sound of her real name was her breaking point, and she let out a sudden, yet silent, sob. She shook her head no before sliding to the ground. Strong arms caught her and slowly lowered her the rest of the way. As she weeped, America took off his jacket and quickly made a sling for her arm. ~~Boy scouts taught him something, at least.~~ After he did that he hesitantly tipped her face so that she could look at him.

"Who did this Natalya?" He spoke quietly, trying to keep her calm. She shook her head, choking on her sobs. He moved one hand to her back, rubbing circles. The other wiped away her tears. She took a deep breath. "Big Brother." Alfred almost didn't hear her. And for a second, he thought he had heard her wrong. "Russia did this?" After she nodded, he felt himself get inexplicably mad. Why the _hell_ would Russia break his younger sister's arm?! He knew the man was afraid of her, but he had never been violent to her. He was ripped out of his musings as Natalya began to speak. "I-I was j-just going to a-apologize. I n-never meant to scare h-him. I-I didn't l-love him. Not r-really." Alfred said nothing, knowing that she had to get this out of her system. "I-I was just doing what m-my people wanted. I d-didn't understand. He didn't e-even let me e-explain."

At the last word, her sobs broke out again, this time loud and broken-hearted. He pulled her close, mindful of her broken arm, and embraced her. Her good hand grabbed his shirt and held on as she broke down. His shirt was soaked, but he didn't care. He patted her hair and whispered comforting words in her ear. After he calmed her down, he pulled back slightly so he could look her in the eye. "Natalya. You need to go to the hospital. That sling is only temporary. We need to make sure that its a clean break." She nodded slightly, and he helped her up. They slowly made their way to his car, her grip never loosening on his shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really like how I ended it, but if I continued, I would have no material for the next chapter.


End file.
